objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for yoyle mansion
characters *bomby *bubble *Gelatin may join later *Dough *Bow *Paintbrush *fan *Lightbulb hosts *3ds (Better look)(Before Announcer says "Woah, what are you doing here? Im the announcer.") *Announcer *Phone *Firey(only for replacement) *Yoshi host(Has been in Announcer This whole time) TLC *flower *Firey *Donut *leafy *coiny Season 2 *Snowball *Tv *Yin-Yang *Flower Season 2 The bob-bombs *Bomby *Gelatin *Rocky *Balloony *Firey *Leafy *Coiny *Eraser *Needle *Blocky The Puffies *Puffball *Teardrop *Ice Cube *Pen *Pin *Spongy *Golf Ball *Fries *Woody *Pencil The Poppers! *Bubble *Match *Nickel *Book Sign ups *Leafy-Unicorpia *Baloony-BFDIfan episodes/objectives Ep 1A: Dogeball Ep:1B: Parkour Ep 2: Escaping a house(...)(In Trouble:Bomby, Bubble,Firey) Ep.3: Desert survival (In trouble:Bubble, Donut, Coiny) Ep 4:Baking a cake (In Trouble:Leafy, gelatin, Coiny) Ep 5:Ride to japan editing rules *Ask me before you put a caracter in the May Join Later *Only put characters in the May Join Later Elimnation table Ep1B:Flower 12 votes Ep.2:Firey 2 votes (WOW!!!!!) Ep 3:Donut 2 votes Ep 4:Leafy 1 vote 0/10 links Ep 2:http://www.strawpoll.me/5999801 (Closed) Ep 3:http://www.strawpoll.me/6000114 (Closed) Ep 4:http://www.strawpoll.me/6006434 (Closed) Ep 5:http://www.strawpoll.me/6013772 (Till 3:00) Season 2 Ep 1: http://www.strawpoll.me/6020649 (Closed) Ep 2:http://www.strawpoll.me/6026317 (Closed) Ep 3:http://www.strawpoll.me/6033214 (Closed) Ep 4:http://www.strawpoll.me/6042021 (Closed) Recommended Joins Poll http://www.strawpoll.me/11678019 Ep.5:http://www.strawpoll.me/11679672 Places Season 2 Snowball-28th place Match-27th place Ep 4 transcript Pencil: Hey... Whatever happend to BUBBLE? Yoshi Host: Um... Well... Pencil: Oh Whatever... *Goes to TLC Book: Well This is stupid... Match: What are talking about? Book: Flower should be in here! Not Me! Match:Shut up... *Goes to the maze thinge Ice cube: Revenge!!!! Fries: Look Ice Cube... Can you forget about the "Revenge" thing alreadly... Yoshi host: Shadup Everyone!!!! Todays challange is to escape the maze thinge! *Everybody looks at Yoshi host in a weird way Yoshi Host: What? It's The Name! Anyways get in there! the first one to get out wins!!!! !*Shows the puffies walking in the maze thinge Fries: Okay, Now this is most EASIEST Maze ever!!!! There's the exit! *The puffies walk through the door and takes them outside the start Puffball: What? It was a trap?!?!? Yoshi Host: Oh, I forgot to tell you. there some traps that will take you back to the VERY start! *The Bob-bombs are 25% done Flower: DANG IT!!!!! It's a dead end Yin:Ugh Let's go back....Yang: Never!!!! *Yin-yang start a fight with themselves Tv:(On the screen) But there isn't a way back!!!! Baloony: We can Ju- *The Bob-bombs are traped Coiny:What? Trapped with firey?!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Firey: Oh shut up! *Goes to the puffies Puffball:Ugh when are going to get to the end... *Woody sees the door Woody: OMG GUYS THE DOOR IS RIGHT THERE!!!!!!!! Pencil:It's probs another trap... Puffball: Where not to make it out of this maze!!!!!!! *The Bob-Bombs are at the door Tv:OMG! THE EXIT! *The bub-bombs win! Yoshi Host:Wait, you acctully made it out? Yoshi Host: Well vote one of the puffies to go down! Ep.5 Transcript Yoshi Host: it's Elimination time! Yoshi Host: We only got two votes so... Yoshi Host: Both Yin-yang and Tv Have one vote each?!?!? Yoshi host: Oh well.. Yin-Yang's elimnated... Yin-Yang: WHAT? Yoshi Host: Bye! Yin: Bu- *yin-yang falls down the TLC Match: Huh? Snowball: welcome Yin and yang... Yin-Yang:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Theme Song Yoshi Host: So today's challenge is!!! *The challenge wheel Spins* Yoshi Host: Cooking a food! Pencil:That sounds easy! Yoshi host: You have get the ingredients from that forest! Woody:*Screams LOUD* Pencil: Shut up! Blocky: Let's go! Puff-ball: So what are we going to make? Balloney:CAKE! Neddle:That sound fine! Coiny:Is it me? or does that tree have A bag of flour on it? Needle:Things are weird Here... *Goes to Woody Still Screaming *Pencil kicks woody Pencil: Stop! Woody: But i hate forests they scare me!P Pencil: You made us waste 10 Minutes!!!! *Bub-bombs come out with their ingredients Pin: We better hurry!!!! *10 minutes later Yoshi host: Time to taste test Pencil: Were Not losing again!!!! Ice cube:We made Pizza! *Yoshi tastes the Cake Yoshi host: pretty good! *Yoshi taste the pizza *He gets hipnotized Yoshi Host:(Robo sounding) This is too good, The Puffies win! Pencil:Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Golf ball: I put something special in it! Pencil: Golf Ball!!!!! Golf Ball: What? Pencil: If he finds out we hipnotised him were going to get Instantly elimnated!!!! Golf Ball: Oh.... Yoshi Host: pick one of Bub-Bombs to be elimnated! Ep6:Transcript *Shows match just standing there *A Wild Portal Appears Match: Huh? What was that? *Bubble comes out of the Portal Match:Huh? Bubble,What you Like, Doing here? Bubble:Ow... Oh Hey Match! Match:Bubble Your Alive?!? Bubble:Im alovie...? Bubble:..YoyleCAKE!!! Pencil:What's Going on over here? *Pencil Gasps Pencil:Bubble?!? Bubble:Hi Pencil Pencil:OMG, If Your Here, That means... Match,Bubble, And Pencil: OUR ALLIANCE IS BACK TOGETHER! Theme Song Yoshi Host:Hello Everyone And welcome back to the Loser Zone! Coiny:Wait so the elimnation has a new Name? Yoshi Host: Yeah! A Viewer Just Donated a lot of money! We have a theme song for It! Loser Zone Theme Song Yoshi Host:Welcome back Bub Bombs! Flower:I dont Want to be here!!!! Yoshi Host: Well To Bad Yoshi Host: We got 1 Vote! Leafy:That means one of us is going to be elimnated! Yoshi Host:Yeah and that person is... *Tension moment Yoshi Host:Flower! Flower: GRRRR!!! Im Going use my Annoncer Crusher On You! *Yoshi Host Dodges it *Flower Teleports Into the Tlc Flower:No this isnt Fair!!!! Bubble:Hi Yoshi host! Yoshi Host:Bubble? I wasnt Expencting you to be Alive! *Yoshi Opens the Tlc SnowBall:Freedom!!! Yoshi:Not just Yet! *All the characters in the Tlc Teleport to the Loser Zone Flower:Why are we here? Book:Yeah! I thought We Were elimnated! Yoshi Host:Well Bubble's Alive! *GASP Yoshi host:So lets Get on with this. Bubble: I pick Book! Book:Good choice Bubble! Bubble:And Nickel! Yoshi host:Wait... Match, I Just saw You walking in the open! Match:Well, Um, You See... Yoshi Host:Oh Forget it! Bubble You have 1 Pick left! Bubble:Thats Easy! I pi- Flower: If you even think about Saying anybody Else's Name Ill pop you! *Flower Gets Flung Flower:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh Bubble:...Match! Match:Like Yeah! *The Rest Gets teleported back SnowBall:NOOOOOO Bubble:Our name is going to be The Poppers! Yoshi Host:Let's Pick todays Challenge! *Yoshi Spins the wheel Yoshi Host:We need to Fight off Killer Chickens! Here are your Weapons! *Everyone Gets A Sword and a Shield Book:Oh No! there coming in fast! Bubble:Oh Noyo! *Bubble Pops Because Killer Chicken *TPP:3 TPF:10 TB:10 Blocky:Why Should Be Scred of Chickens? *Chicken Pecks on Block And he Explodes Leafy:Oh gosh! AHHHHHH Coiny:Needy Watch Out!!! Needle:Dont Call me Nee- AHHHH Coiny:AHHHHHH *TPP:3 TPF:6 TB:10 Firey:Ha! I dont Even Have to worry! *A Chicken Kicks firey Into Ice Cube Firey And Ice Cube: AHHHHHHHH Pin:Wo-Wo-Woa-W-WOAH!!! Pin:AHHHHHHHHHHHH *The Spike is left over and Bomby Steps on it Bomby: OW!!! *Explosions Kills Spongy,Golf Ball,Fries,Woody,And Pencil *TPP:3 TB:6 Nickel:Oh No! *The Chicken Pecks on nickel... Nothing happens Nickel:Huh? Im alive! Rocky:Bleh! Gelatin:Ah! Gelatin:Oh No! I cant see! Gelatin:AHHHHHHHH Rocky:Bleh! *The Toxity Of The Barf Kills Off All the Killer chickens #The Bub-Bombs #The Poppers #The Puffies Yoshi Host: And there You Have it! *All Dead Characters are revived By The Character Regnerator Puffball:That means Up Elimnation! Yoshi Host:Yep! Instead of the Viewer voting The characters of this show will Vote instead! See you all next time! Category:Camp Category:Poll Category:BFDI Category:Inanimate Insanity II